vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro
Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro (結ンデ開イテ羅刹ト骸, dt.= "Tritt bei, öffne dich, Rakshasa und die Leiche") ist ein Lied des Produzenten Hachi, welches von Hatsune Miku gesungen wird. Es wurde am 5. Juli 2009 veröffentlicht und hat mehr als 3.646.000 Views. Hintergrund Eine düstere, mysteriöse und von der japanischen Tradition angehauchte Komposition, welche eine groteske und surreale Welt voll mit Monstern und ungewöhnlichen Phänomenen beschreibt und durch den Refrain "Das ist nicht deine Sache." unterbrochen wird. In der original Ausstrahlung erklärte Hachi, dass er "die Grausamkeit von unschuldigen Kindern darstellen wollte". Später, auf seinem Blog, schrieb er darüber, wie die Unschuldigkeit von unschuldigen Kindern zerstörerisch und böse werden kann und kritisierte außerdem die kalte und gleichgültige Haltung der Gesellschaft. Eine andere Ansicht sagt, dass, auf ein paar Minuten im Text bezogen, es im Lied um Kindesprostitution und die grausamen Taten, die die Kinder aus Rache verüben, geht. Fans aus dem Internet stellten fest, dass es glaubhafter scheint, wenn der Song tatsächlich über das tragische Schicksal von japanischen Prostituierten (umgangssprachlich "Katzen") ist. Die Prostituierten "kommen hinzu" und "öffnen sich" für ihre Kunden, treiben die versehentlich gezeugten Kinder ab (Totenköpfe im Bauch) und gehen am nächsten Tag gleich wieder ins Geschäft (bevor der Hahn krähen konnte). Es wird auch gesagt, dass der Titel, "Der Rakshasa und die Leiche" (Rasetsu to Mukuro), auf die grausame Beziehung zwischen Kunde (menschenfressender Dämon) und der Prostituierten (Leiche) hinweist. Die exakte Deutung des Textes ist offen für Interpretationen. Text Japanisch= 『さあさあ　今宵も無礼講 獄卒衆すら巻き込んで 宴の瀬にて成り下がるは 純真無垢故質の悪い 悪虐非道に御座います』 片足無くした猫が笑う 「ソコ行ク御嬢サン遊ビマショ」 首輪に繋がる赤い紐は 片足の代わりになっちゃいない や　や　や　や　嫌　嫌　嫌 列成す 卒塔婆の群れが歌う 「ソコ行ク御嬢サン踊リマショ」 足元密かに咲いた花は しかめっ面しては愚痴ってる 腹を見せた 鯉幟(こいのぼり) 孕んだのは 髑髏(されこうべ) やい　やい　遊びに行こうか やい　やい　笑えや笑え らい　らい　むすんでひらいて らい　らい　羅刹と骸(むくろ) 一つ二つ三つで　また開いて 五つ六つ七つで　その手を上に 松の樹には首輪で　宙ぶらりんりん 皆皆皆で　結びましょ 『下らぬ余興は手を叩き、座敷の囲炉裏に焼べ曝せ』 下賤な蟒蛇(うわばみ)墓前で逝く 集(たか)り出す親族争いそい 「生前彼ト約束シタゾ」 嘯(うそぶ)くも死人に口は無し や　や　や　や　嫌　嫌　嫌 かって嬉しい花いちもんめ 次々と売られる可愛子ちゃん 最後に残るは下品な付子(ぶす) 誰にも知られずに泣いている >やい　やい　悪戯(いたずら)しようか やい　やい　踊れや踊れ らい　らい　むすんでひらいて らい　らい　羅刹と骸(むくろ) 三つ二つ一つで　息を殺して 七つ八つ十で　また結んで >高殿(たたら)さえも耐え兼ね　火傷を背負い 猫は開けた襖(ふすま)を閉めて行く 結局皆様他人事（結局皆様他人事） 結局皆様他人事（結局皆様他人事） 結局皆様他人事（結局皆様他人事） 他人の不幸は　知らんぷり！ やい　やい　子作りしようか >やい　やい　世迷(よまえや世迷(よまえ らい　らい　イロハニ惚れ惚れ らい　らい　羅刹と骸(むくろ) 一つ二つ三つで　また開いて 五つ六つ七つで　その手を上に 鳥が鳴いてしまわぬ内に　はらへら 一つ二つ三つで　また明日 『悪鬼羅刹の如く　その喉猛らせ、 暴れる蟒蛇の生き血を啜る。 全ては移ろうので御座います 今こうしている間にも、様々なものが。 はて、何の話をしていたかな？ まあ、そんな与太話は終わりにしましょう。 さあ、お手を拝借。』 一つ二つ三つで　また明日 |-|Romaji= 『Saa saa koyoi mo bureikou Gokusotsushuu sura makikonde Utage no se ni te narisagaru wa Junshin-muku yue tachi no warui Akugyaku-hidou ni gozaimasu』 Kataashi nakushita neko ga warau "Soko yuku ojou-san asobimasho" Kubiwa ni tsunagaru akai himo wa Kataashi no kawari ni naccha inai Ya ya ya ya iya iya iya Retsu nasu sotoba no mure ga utau "Soko yuku ojou-san odorimasho" Ashimoto hisoka ni saita hana wa Shikamettsura shite wa guchitteru Hara o miseta koinobori Haranda no wa sarekoube Yai yai asobi ni yukou ka Yai yai warae ya warae Rai rai musunde hiraite Rai rai rasetsu to mukuro Hitotsu futatsu mittsu de mata hiraite Itsutsu muttsu nanatsu de sono te o ue ni Matsu no ki ni wa kubiwa de chuuburarin rin Minna minna minna de musubimasho 『Kudaranu yokyou wa te o tataki zashiki no irori ni kubesarase』 Gesen na uwabami bozen de yuku Takaridasu shinzoku arasoi soi "Seizen kare to yakusoku shita zo" Usobuku mo shinin ni kuchi wa nashi Ya ya ya ya iya iya iya Katte ureshii hana ichimonme Tsugi-tsugi to urareru kawaiko-chan Saigo ni nokoru wa gehin na busu Dare ni mo shirarezu ni naite iru Yai yai itazura shiyou ka Yai yai odore ya odore Rai rai musunde hiraite Rai rai rasetsu to mukuro Mittsu futatsu hitotsu de iki o koroshite Nanatsu yattsu too de mata musunde Tatara sae mo taekane yakedo o seoi Neko wa aketa fusuma o shimete yuku Kekkyoku mina-sama taningoto (Kekkyoku mina-sama taningoto Kekkyoku mina-sama taningoto (Kekkyoku mina-sama taningoto Kekkyoku mina-sama taningoto (Kekkyoku mina-sama taningoto Tanin no fukou wa shiranpuri! Yai yai kozukuri shiyou ka Yai yai yomae ya yomae Rai rai iroha ni horebore Rai rai rasetsu to mukuro Hitotsu futatsu mittsu de mata hiraite Itsutsu muttsu nanatsu de sono te o ue ni Tori ga naite shimawanu uchi ni hara hera Hitotsu futatsu mittsu de mata ashita 『Akki-rasetsu no gotoku sono nodo takerase Abareru uwabami no ikichi o tsuzuru. Subete wa utsurou no de gozaimasu. Ima kou shite iru aida ni mo samazama na mono ga. Hate, nan no hanashi o shite ita ka na? Maa, sonna yotabanashi wa owari ni shimashou. Saa, ote wo haishaku.』 Hitotsu futatsu mittsu de mata ashita |-|Englisch= 『Now, tonight, again, let's party freely, together with the low-tier members from Hell. What will be degraded at the bay of this banquet, is found within the atrocity and savagery among us, so pure and clean that it is wicked.』 A cat, who has lost a leg, is snickering this way: "The young lady over there, let's play!" The red string tied to its collar cannot possibly be used in place of its lost leg. Ya, ya, ya, ya, I, don't, wanna! A row of lined-up stupas are singing: "The young lady over there, let's dance!" The flowers sneakily blooming underfoot are grimacing and grumbling. The carp streamers are showing their bellies, inside which heaps of skulls are buried Yai, yai, shall we go play? Yai, yai, smile, simle. Rai, rai, join up, open up. Rai, rai, the Rakshasa and the corpse. One, two, three, and again open up. Five, six, seven, and raise your hands up high. A collar tied to a pine tree, hanging and swinging, let's all join up together, everyone together! 『For a pointless side show, we first clap, then throw it into the fireplace to burn.』 The lowly python dies at the foot of the gravestones. The assembled relatives of the dead have begun fighting. "I made a vow with him when he was still alive!" No matter what you claim, the dead will never talk. Ya, ya, ya, ya, I, hate, this. Please buy all these pretty flowers, one after another, buy away all these cute children. The unsold ones are the unrefined ugly ones; they are crying in a corner, unnoticed by anybody. Yai, yai, shall we play a prank? Yai, yai, dance, dance. Rai, rai, join up, open up. Rai, rai, the Rakshasa and the corpse. Three, two, one, and hold the breath. Seven, eight, ten, and again join up. Bearing burns not even blacksmiths can endure, the cat now goes to close the open sliding door. In the end, it's all other people's business. In the end, it's all other people's business. In the end, it's all other people's business. About others' misfortune, we'll just feign ignorance. Yai, yai, shall we conceive a child? Yai, yai, be lost, be lost, in this world. Rai, rai, captivated by the vanity of the world. Rai, rai, the Rakshasa and the corpse. One, two, three, and again open up. Five, six, seven, and raise your hands up high. Before the rooster can start crowing, my belly will be empty. One, two, three, see you tomorrow! 『Just like the Rakshasa, with its throat raged, it drinks the hot blood of a struggling python. Everything will eventually shift and change. Even as I'm saying this, many things are changing. In the end, what kind of story was it telling? Oh well, let's end our idle gossips. Now, please give me some applause.』 One, two, three, see you tomorrow! |-|Deutsch= 『Nun, heute Nacht, erneut, lasst uns frei feiern, zusammen mit den niederen Tieren der Hölle. Was wird in der Lücke dieses Banketts erniedrigt werden? Es befindet sich in der Grausamkeit und Brutalität um uns herum, so klar und rein, dass es sündhaft ist.』 Eine Katze, die ein Bein verloren hat kichert: „Die junge Dame dort, lass uns spielen!“ Der rote Faden, der an ihr Halsband gebunden ist Kann unmöglich als Ersatz für das verlorene Bein dienen. Ya, ya, ya, ya, ich will nicht! Eine Reihe aufgestellter Stupas singen: „Die junge Dame dort, lass uns tanzen!“ Die heimlich am Boden wachsenden Blumen Verziehen das Gesicht und grummeln. Die Karpfenfahnen zeigen ihre Bäuche, in denen Haufen von Schädeln vergraben sind. Yai, yai, sollen wir spielen gehen? Yai, yai, lächle, lächle. Rai, rai, tritt bei, öffne dich. Rai, rai, Rakshasa und die Leiche. Eins, zwei, drei und öffne dich erneut. Fünf, sechs, sieben und hebe deine Hände hoch. Ein an eine Kiefer gebundenes Band, hängend und schwingend. Lasst uns alle beitreten, alle zusammen! 『Für eine zwecklose Nebenvorstellen klatschen wir zuerst, dann werfen wir es ins Feuer, damit es verbrennt.』 Die niedere Python stirbt am Fuße der Grabsteine. Die versammelten Verwandten der Toten haben begonnen, zu kämpfen. „Ich habe mit ihm ein Gelübde abgelegt, als er noch lebte!“ Egal was du behauptest, die Toten werden nie sprechen Ya, ya, ya, ya, ich hasse das. Bitte kaufe alle diese schönen Blumen. Eine nach der anderen. Kaufe all diese niedlichen Kinder. Die unverkauften sind die unkultivierten Hässlichen. Sie weinen in einer Ecke, unbemerkt. Yai, yai, sollen wir einen Streich spielen? Yai, yai, tanze, tanze. Rai, rai, tritt bei, öffne dich. Rai, rai, Rakshasa und die Leiche. Drei, zwei, eins und halte den Atem an. Siben acht, zehn und tritt erneut bei. Ertrage Verbrennungen, die nicht einmal ein Schmied aushalten kann. Die Katze geht nun, um die offene Schiebetür zu schließen. Schlussendlich ist es nicht deine Sache. Schlussendlich ist es nicht deine Sache. Schlussendlich ist es nicht deine Sache. Über das Unglück anderer werden wir einfach Ignoranz vortäuschen. Yai, yai, sollen wir ein Kind bekommen? Yai, yai, sei verloren, sei verloren in dieser Welt. Rai, rai, sei fasziniert von der Eitelkeit dieser Welt. Rai, rai, Rakshasa und die Leiche. Eins, zwei, drei und öffne dich erneut. Fünf, sechs, sieben und hebe deine Hände hoch. Bevor der Hahn kräht wir mein Bauch leer sein. Eins, zwei, drei, bis morgen! 『So wie der Rakshasa mit seiner Kehle wütete, trinkt es das heiße Blut einer sich wehrenden Python. Alles wird sich vielleicht verschieben und verändern. Selbst wenn ich das sage, verändern sich viele Dinge. Letztendlich, was für eine Geschichte habe ich erzählt? Oh gut, lasst uns unsere trägen Geschwätze beenden. Nun gebt mir bitte ein wenig Applaus.』 Eins, zwei, drei, bis morgen! Andere Versionen Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hachi Kategorie:Hall of Legend